Johnny VS Enrique Who Can Get The Most Girls
by Olv1993
Summary: Enrique challenges Johnny to see who can get the most girlfriends. Fic for AquilaTempestas.


This is for AquilaTempestas, who on one of her reviews to my 'Why Beyblade Characters Are Addicted To...' fic, said that she'd love to see a one-shot based on chapter 6: 'Johnny's Obsession With Stealing Enrique's Girlfriends'. So the idea for this came into mind, but the writing of it took about 4 months to start happening. Sorry DX! Anyway it is now written and complete, enjoy! XD!

* * *

"Hey Oliver! Hey Oli!" Enrique shouted as he ran into the lounge where the other three Majestics were.

Oliver looked up from his sketchbook and smiled knowingly.

"What is it Enrique?" He asked innocently, but inside his eyes were rolling.  
"I have a new girlfriend!" Enrique grinned. "Her name is Romilda and she is gorgeous and..."

Enrique continued to talk about her as Robert sighed at the uncouthness of the blonde and watched Johnny as he moved a chess piece. Oliver continued to draw in his sketchbook but looked at Enrique every so often to let him know that he was listening.

"Checkmate Johnathon." Robert sighed over Enrique's rambling, he was bored of the blonde's voice and playing 1 million chess games in a row that provided no form of real challenge to him.  
"No! No way in fucking hell could that have happened! You bastard! You cheated!" Johnny slammed his fists on the table knocking over any chess pieces that were still stood up.

Robert rubbed his temples, after playing so many chess games in a row, Johnny's anger, frustration and foul language had come out. Life would be a little easier if Johnny could accept defeat gracefully and stop harassing Robert over playing chess half the time. If he did, Johnny would only bother Robert with the other half of the time he spent in the other Majestics presence.

"Yeah, Robert really needs to cheat because you're so good at chess." Enrique said sarcastically wearing a big smirk, he had stopped talking the second he heard Robert say "Checkmate" since he knew Johnny was going to get upset.  
"Shut up twat!" Johnny snarled.

Robert shook his head, half of the time he spent with his team, Johnny would annoy him about wanting a chess game and Enrique would talk about one of his many girlfriends, the other half of the time, the two of them annoyed Robert with their arguing over small things.

"I bet even I am more of a challenge for Robert at chess, then again, even a piece of cheese is smarter than you!"  
"I'm not dumb! Robert's brain is too big! He could beat you at chess in thirty seconds flat!"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever! He's probably beaten you in thirty seconds if you're lucky, it usually takes ten to beat you!"  
"Fuck off! You don't even KNOW how to play chess!"  
"Nor do you, why else would you lose all the time!"  
"Just shut the fuck up!"  
"You're just jealous that I'm smarter than you and much better looking!"  
"You only think that because girls crowd around you, for your money!"  
"No, they like me because I'm hot! If girls only like us for our money, even you just might've had one girlfriend, maybe."  
"I was saying that those dumb bitches only like YOU for your money, they don't find you attrative at all! And I have had a few girlfriends..."

Enrique burst into laughter.

"Yeah right! Bet she only wanted some money! NO ONE would got out with you because they LIKED you!"  
"They did LIKE me for ME and NOT my money!" Johnny glared at the Italian.  
"Good one! That's the best joke I've ever heard!"  
"Oh you just wouldn't fucking believe me, would you!"

Oliver and Robert exchanged confused looks, Johnny having a girlfriend did seem quite unbelievable to them too, they were also surprised that the redhead hadn't started to beat the blonde up, well try to.

"No, for the first time in your life, you're right! I don't believe you could EVER get a girlfriend!" Enrique smirked triumphantly.  
"Well I HAVE and CAN get girls!"  
"Yeah right!"  
"No really!"  
"Ok then Johnny-boy how about we have a little contest! Let's see who can get the most girlfriends by the end of the day! If I win you have admit that you can't play chess and if you win, I'll admit you CAN pick up girls."

Johnny smirked this time.

"Hmm...I'll accept if we make the wager more interesting! Whoever loses is the winners servant for a week and must do EVERYTHING the winner says!"  
"Ok, but it's your fault if you have to do something really embarrassing as my servant!"  
"Whatever." Johnny grumbled.  
"How are you going to count the number of girlfriends?" Oliver asked curiously.  
Enrique gave him a knowing grin. "We get them to hang out with us and then they are counted by you!"  
"Um, ok!" Oliver agreed, unsure if Enrique's plan would work.

* * *

Enrique, Johnny and Oliver headed into Berlin, while Robert decided to stay at his castle to read a book and avoid the contest. Oliver went with Enrique and Johnny as a judge, at least that's what Enrique said he wanted Oliver to do...But Oliver was smart enough to know that Enrique was hoping for him to declare him the winner because he's want his friend to win. Johnny saw through Enrique's plan and told Oliver before they even went outside that he's beat the greenette up if Enrique won. Oliver just told him, he'll judge fairly and this was what he was planning. If Enrique lost Oli would just fake being upset and apologise over and over again, which would make Enrique soon forgive him - no one could resist the greenette's undeniable cuteness. If Johnny lost Oliver would go to Robert and tell him that he was being fair and that would probably result in Johnny getting a lecture for being a sore loser and Oliver would be safe.

* * *

Enrique was excited to be scouting for girls in Berlin, since he rarely got to do so here. One thing he was sure of was that if the girls were like those in Italy, France or any other country he'd visited, Enrique was immediately in for the win! He'd just flirt and they'd be his, well that's how it usually went. He almost wondered how Johnny could ever get one, he probably had no clue HOW to charm a girl, especially with that attitude of his!

* * *

Johnny, on the other hand, was secretly nervous. He knew that it'd take time for a girl to like him, his attitude tended to make him give them the cold shoulder, although some girls like that. He could do the obvious thing and flash the cash, Enrique would do it, oh it was garunteed that he got most, if not ALL, his girlfriends that way. But Johnny would probably look like he stole it with the clothes he wore.

* * *

Enrique was quick off the mark, he'd quickly seen a group of four lovely German girls chatting about something called 'schuhe'. He didn't care what that was, they'd be talking about him in five minutes. He approached them with a flashy smile, they soon noticed him and they seemed to stare happily, Enrique thought he could see blushes, this looked like a good group to pick.

"Ciao girls! Lovely day today, but there are even lovelier ladies here!"

The girls smiled at him, ooh, he was SO going to win them!

"Entschuldigung. Das verstehe ich nicht!" One girl replied.

Oh, those smiles were only them trying to be polite!

"Um, Entschuldigen Sie, auf Wiedersehen!" Another girl said and they walked off all saying "Auf Wiedersehen!"

Enrique watched them leave, dumbfounded. He just got rejected, wait, WHAT! ENRIQUE GIANCARLO TORNATORE NEVER GETS REJECTED! Oh this annoyed Enrique to no end! He WILL beat Johnny even if he dragged a bunch of girls over there without thier permission! Although, Johnny would be lucky if he even got ONE girl!

After his little 'mind rant,' Enrique realised that the girls were speaking some language that he didn't understand. He'd forgotten that they were in Germany and they spoke German. Oh if only this was Italy! Enrique would be getting girls left, right and centre! But then since Johnny couldn't speak or understand Italian, he'd accuse Enrique of unfairness.

To his knowledge Johnny could only speak English, oh Enrique loved to remind him that the Italian could speak Italian, French and English, he was always proud of that fact. If Robert was around he'd stop a potential arguement by reminding Enrique that he could speak German, English, French, Italian, Spanish and Japanese, gosh how Robert loved to boast about his supirior intelligence sometimes. If Robert wasn't around Johnny would try to argue with Enrique, he'd just say:

"Yeah, whatever."

Johnny seriously didn't care what languages Enrique could speak, Italian was obvious, Enrique IS Italian and LIVES in Rome, Italy. French was probably because Enrique visited Oliver, his best friend often and he also knew French was considered romantic, so he'd be able to attract girls with it, especially French ones. English was also obvious, everyone on the Majestics could speak it. Enrique, Oliver and Robert were forced to learn it because all of them learning English was easier than Johnny learning one of their languages (and the other two would have to learn it too). The parents of the four saw English as the easiest language, as it is usually considered to be and Johnny really had behavioral problems when he was little, just learning proper English was a hard task. One of thef our great families of Europe sure had a hard time with thier child, but really the Majestics past is a story for another time.

* * *

Johnny, himself, had talked to a girl, well actually she talked to him.

"Um, excuse me, can you help me?" She said.  
"Uh, I guess?" Johnny blinked, this girl couldn't be from Germany, but he'd been to Berlin a few times during his visits to Robert's castle.  
"Oh, um you're not from Germany, are you?" Her eyes widened, she felt stupid and had a feeling that this guy couldn't help her.  
"No, I'm from Scotland, but I know Berlin ok-ish. Been here a few times since my friend live on the outskirts."  
"Oh, I see, I thought you might be Scottish with that accent. I'm from Ireland." She smiled.  
"Uh, huh." Johnny nodded, he felt awkward and since she obviously wanted to go somewhere, he needed to get this over and done with so he could find girls that he knew would stay.

Although he did have the advantage, he secretly knew a bit of German and he KNEW Enrique didn't know hardly any, save for the odd word or phrase, he often said how the language looked so hard and that it wasn't going to be useful for him anyway. Or so he thought. Johnny had a feeling Enrique may be cursing himself for not learning the language sooner.

* * *

Enrique had a plan, since they couldn't understand him, he'd go for the 'lost' approach. He'd find a big group, speak Italian and say some place in Berlin and look lost, he'd then take them to the place he was supposed to meet Oliver and Johnny up. He knew this would be an easy win, he was so excited.

* * *

He helped the girl, he didn't catch her name, find the Brandenburg Gate, supposedly she was meeting a friend there, not that Johnny really cared especially since he had a competition to win. He struggled to talk to the girls he came across, he knew a fair bit of German, but even still he didn't know what to say to make them with him. He sat down and frowned.

* * *

Enrique had found some girls and put on his 'lost' act. They helped him looked for the very place where Oliver was waiting for them. He also passed some girls looking in a shop window and he gave them money to buy what they wanted. They appeared to want to repay him so also decided to help Enri find the place he wanted to be. Oh this was SO going to be an easy victory! No one could get as many girls at once as he could!

* * *

Some girls approached Johnny, wanting to know if he was ok, since he was sad and lonely. So they came to him out of pity? He'd been in this situation before when a girl came up to him as he sat all depressed at school. But this time it was a group.

* * *

Oliver had been walking around out of boredom, he couldn't stay in one place ALL day. So he'd gone around to see the some sites.

* * *

Enrique saw Johnny sat on a bench surrounded by girls. Enrique and his group of girls went over to them.

"So Johnny! I think I've won!" He didn't even really pay attention to numbers he just wanted to have won.  
"No you haven't, not until Oliver says so!" Johnny said as he looked up at him.  
"Where is he?" Enrique pondered, they weren't too far from where they were supposed to meet, so Oliver had a high chance of seeing the big group.

* * *

Oliver walked back to where they were meant to meet and he saw a big crowd of girls. He looked over for a few seconds an noticed Johnny and Enrique so he approached them.

* * *

"Um, Enrique! Johnny!" Oliver shouted so the two could hear him.

Johnny and Enrique looked over at him. Oliver had his hands clasped together and his eyes were wide, he was kinda scared because Enrique and Johnny looked a little annoyed. The breeze made his eyes water and hair float a little bit. The girls gasped, noting the French greenettes cuteness and quickly surrounded him. They kept shouting in German, stuff like "Cute" or "Aw! He's adorable!". Enrique and Johnny were flabbergasted, they had got a bunch of girl and then they ALL ran over to Oliver.

* * *

Later after the boys had escaped the girls, they returned to Robert's castle.

"So, who won that uncouth challenge?" Robert asked once he saw the three.  
"Oh...Oliver did." Enrique sighed.

Robert and Johnny's eyes widened, the latter was expecting Enrique to say he'd won, so Johnny would respond that HE won and then the two would argue.

"But I thought Oliver wasn't participating?"  
"He wasn't, but all the girls went to him when they saw him." Enrique informed Robert.  
"I'm sorry Enrique, I didn't know they would!" Oliver pouted.  
"It's ok Oli! You know you don't HAVE to make us your servants for a week!"

On the inside Oliver smirked, an evil glint in his eyes that could be easily missed.

"But Johnny said 'Whoever loses is the winners servant for a week and must do EVERYTHING the winner says!' I won so you both HAVE to be my servants! It's only fair!"

Enrique frowned, he didn't want to argue with Oliver, but he was right about it only being fair.

"Ok, we'll be your servants!" Enrique sighed.  
"Do I HAVE to!" Johnny moaned.  
"Yes!" Oliver nodded, he knew he was going to have fun at embarrassing the two.

Robert just frowned at the uncouthness that he knew was going to come.

* * *

Translations:

Shuche - shoes  
Entschuldigen Sie, auf Wiedersehen - Sorry, goodbye  
Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye


End file.
